


Haunted

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dramatic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Tristan è prigioniero ormai da qualche tempo nel palazzo dei Mikaelson e Elijah vuole dimostrare a tutti di saperlo controllare e dominare fino a farlo diventare persino utile alla causa dei Mikaelson. Così pensa a organizzare un'altra cena con lui e con tutta la famiglia per spiegare le sue motivazioni, ma prima dovrà... domare Tristan, che non sembra d'accordo a essere il suo burattino, pur non riuscendo davvero a ribellarsi.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e i personaggi non appartengono a me bensì a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV "The Originals".





	1. Parte prima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**Haunted (parte prima)**

_Come on come on don’t leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something’s gone terribly wrong_

_You’re all I wanted._

_Come on come on don’t leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can’t breathe whenever you’re gone_

_Can’t turn back now I’m haunted._

_(“Haunted” – Taylor Swift)_

Tristan non avrebbe saputo dire da quanti giorni si trovasse nel palazzo dei Mikaelson, confinato nella camera di Elijah. Aveva perso il senso del tempo già durante le terribili settimane prigioniero del container; a volte si ritrovava a pensare che non fosse cambiato niente, che il suo corpo fosse ancora confinato nei più profondi abissi e che ciò che viveva in quella stanza si riducesse ad una proiezione della sua mente, una sorta di _Chambre de Chasse_ , così come quella che, per un certo periodo, aveva creato Aya per proteggerlo dal supplizio del container.

Forse era proprio così ed era per questo che continuava ad avere tanto freddo, un gelo intollerabile che nemmeno le coperte e il dolce tepore del sole riuscivano a scacciare.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando Elijah entrò a fargli visita e a portargli altre due sacche di sangue. Studiandolo con attenzione, l’Originale notò che Tristan si stava riprendendo bene fisicamente, ma che il suo comportamento rimaneva insolitamente dimesso e malinconico.

“Vedo che stai molto meglio” esordì Elijah con un sorriso beffardo. “Poiché ti sei ripreso, dunque, ritengo che sia giunto il momento di iniziare a parlare di ciò che potrai fare per la mia famiglia e di come ti renderai utile.”

“Io dovrei fare qualcosa per voi? E perché mai, se è lecito saperlo?”

“Una domanda molto impertinente da parte tua. Hai forse già dimenticato che sono venuto a liberarti dalla tua prigione nelle profondità dell’oceano? Adesso dovrai dimostrare di meritarti la salvezza che ti ho generosamente donato e pagare il tuo debito collaborando con la mia famiglia” spiegò l’Originale come se si trattasse di una cosa ovvia.

 _Generosamente donato? Pagare il mio debito? Ma si ascolta mai quando parla?,_ fu il fugace pensiero di Tristan, che comunque rispose a tono.

“Io non ti devo assolutamente niente e non ho alcun debito con te e la tua famiglia” replicò lapidario.

“Noto che la gratitudine non è una delle tue doti più spiccate, posto che tu ne abbia qualcuna” commentò Elijah, sarcastico. “Ecco un altro punto sul quale dovremo lavorare.”

Un sorrisetto amaro comparve sulle labbra di Tristan.

“ _Tu_ parli di gratitudine a _me_?” obiettò, cercando di mantenersi calmo e distaccato com’era il suo avversario. Non voleva far trasparire la rabbia e il rancore che provava, non voleva concedergli un simile vantaggio… ma contro di lui giocavano secoli di emozioni contrastanti che lo travolgevano e che non avevano fatto altro che autoalimentarsi. Temeva che non sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi ancora a lungo.

Elijah, che avvertiva i battiti del suo cuore salire ad un ritmo forsennato, non disse nulla: Tristan si sarebbe tradito da solo, come sempre. Il suo distacco era solo apparenza, mentre dentro fremeva.

“Di che cosa dovrei esserti _grato_? Di esserti introdotto con l’inganno nella _mia_ casa, nella _mia_ famiglia, e di averla devastata? Oppure, forse, di aver tramato in modo subdolo e meschino contro di noi, trasformandoci e soggiogandoci per usarci come vittime sacrificali?”

“Proprio tu vieni ad accusare me di essere subdolo e meschino” osservò Elijah, divertito. “Tu, il piccolo mostro che ha trasformato la Strix in una congrega di assassini…”

La spietata provocazione dell’Originale non fece che gettare altra benzina sul fuoco della rabbia ormai straripante di Tristan.

“Ancora quella parola che ti piace tanto, _mostro_ … Forse dovresti provare a guardarti allo specchio quando la pronunci!” reagì il giovane. “Hai annientato la mia vita e quella di mia sorella senza il minimo scrupolo, ci hai condannati a vagare per secoli come fuggiaschi in preda al terrore finché non è terminato il soggiogamento e allora… allora avevamo ormai perso tutto e dovevamo ricostruirci partendo dal niente! Te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto: quello che sono oggi, tutto quello che ho fatto, è soltanto _colpa tua_. Sono la tua creatura perciò, se sono un mostro, tu lo sei molto più di me. E io dovrei anche esserti riconoscente? Riconoscente per avermi distrutto in tutti i modi in cui è possibile distruggere qualcuno?”

 _O forse per avermi legato a te in un modo che mi umilia e mi mortifica al solo pensarci?_ _Mi detesto per quello che provo ogni volta che mi sei vicino, ma non posso farci niente…_

No, questo non poteva dirlo, sarebbe stata un’ammissione troppo pericolosa. Rimase lucido a sufficienza per pronunciare una sola delle frasi che aveva pensato, travolto dalle emozioni più violente.

“Tu non sei altro che la mia _maledizione_ ” sibilò, esausto. “Meglio, mille volte meglio se fossi morto prima di incontrarti!”

“La tua maledizione… sempre melodrammatico, il Conte De Martel” lo provocò Elijah, sorridendo e avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui. “Non sarà, invece, che per te sono ben altro?”

In un lampo gli fu addosso, lo afferrò e lo strinse con forza contro il suo corpo, il volto vicinissimo al suo.

“Il tuo cuore sembra impazzito” mormorò l’Originale. Si ripeteva che stava facendo tutto ciò soltanto per ribadire il suo potere su Tristan, per farlo sentire inutile, fragile e indifeso davanti a lui… ma questa era la scusa razionale che raccontava a se stesso per giustificare la brama irresistibile che provava. Il contatto con il corpo del giovane, sentire il suo odore e il suo calore dopo mille anni che non erano bastati a dimenticarlo scatenava in lui reazioni violente e incontrollabili. Ogni fibra del suo essere desiderava soltanto unirsi il più profondamente e intimamente possibile a Tristan.

Lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò con brutalità, quasi soffocandolo. Tristan, colto alla sprovvista, non era riuscito a opporre nemmeno una minima resistenza di facciata e lui aveva potuto violargli la bocca con la lingua esigente e prepotente che lo sondava. Continuò a baciarlo con furia, strappandogli gli abiti di dosso e sospingendolo forzatamente verso il letto; travolto da un impeto che non si era aspettato, Tristan tentava ora di opporsi, ma la parte più profonda di lui provava lo stesso desiderio, la stessa smania inarrestabile, e i suoi poco convinti tentativi di protesta non facevano che eccitare ancora di più Elijah.

Scaraventato con veemenza sul letto, seminudo e impotente, schiacciato dal peso di Elijah sopra di lui, Tristan ebbe il tempo di formulare appena qualche frammento di pensiero razionale.

Uno, un ricordo. La prima e unica notte che avevano trascorso insieme, più di mille anni prima. Elijah lo aveva appena trasformato, consapevole di averlo fatto per poi soggiogarlo e usarlo come esca, ma al tempo Tristan era ignaro di tutto ciò. Quella notte, Elijah era andato da lui e lo aveva preso, posseduto più e più volte, vinto dal legame di sangue che lui stesso aveva creato fra loro e ben sapendo che non avrebbe avuto un’altra occasione per soddisfare la brama che lo divorava. Tuttavia non si era mostrato violento con lui e, forse con una punta di rimorso per ciò che era ben cosciente di aver fatto a quel ragazzo, era stato un amante paziente, generoso e attento, per concedere alla sua giovane vittima sacrificale almeno il ricordo di una notte di passione e estasi prima della fine miserevole alla quale lo aveva lucidamente condannato.

Due, la consapevolezza che una parte di lui, nonostante il rancore e la sete di vendetta, non aveva fatto altro che ripensare a quell’unica notte e desiderare disperatamente che, contro ogni logica, potesse ripetersi.

Tre, l’umiliante senso di impotenza che lo assaliva mentre comprendeva che, pur di avere Elijah tutto per sé e non solo una volta ma per l’eternità, avrebbe rinunciato senza rimpianti a ogni velleità di potere e di rivalsa.

Elijah, tuttavia, questa volta non aveva intenzione di essere paziente e di assecondare il suo giovane amante, al contrario voleva godere della sua umiliazione, vederlo totalmente alla sua mercé, indifeso e vulnerabile. Lo penetrò con impeto e veemenza, facendogli così male da costringerlo a mordersi una mano per soffocare un grido. Continuò a spingersi in Tristan sempre più freneticamente, eccitandosi ancor di più nel sentirlo trattenere a fatica gemiti che erano insieme di dolore e di perverso piacere e non si fermò finché non ebbe raggiunto l’esplosione totale di un orgasmo che portava con sé mille anni di bramosia repressa. Non si era preoccupato di dare piacere a Tristan, in quegli attimi di lussuria sfrenata aveva ascoltato solo le esigenze del proprio corpo, ma nel guardarlo di sfuggita, ansante, sudato e scarmigliato e ancora imprigionato dal suo peso, si accorse che gli occhi del giovane brillavano di una luce soddisfatta, seppure velata dalla vergogna per essersi lasciato dominare così facilmente.

Elijah si staccò da lui e si rialzò dal letto, rivestendosi, senza degnare Tristan di una seconda occhiata.

“Il tuo concetto di _maledizione_ è piuttosto curioso” lo schernì, ostentando un supremo distacco come a voler significare che, per lui, quell’atto non era stato altro che il soddisfacimento di un impulso bestiale.

Dal canto suo, Tristan cercava di raccogliere le briciole della sua dignità infranta, rimettendosi gli abiti in disordine, la camicia con alcuni bottoni strappati, i pantaloni stazzonati. Dentro di sé bruciava di vergogna per come si era concesso, per la facilità con la quale aveva permesso ad Elijah di fare ciò che voleva del suo corpo, finendo per assecondarlo e fremendo di piacere mentre se lo sentiva ancora addosso.

“Il legame di sangue che ci unisce è qualcosa di indistruttibile, ma non significa soltanto che la mia morte provocherebbe la tua” spiegò Elijah dopo essersi rivestito e riprendendo a parlare come se niente fosse accaduto. “Avevi ragione quando hai detto che io stesso sono responsabile per le tue azioni malvage; per questo sono venuto a salvarti e per questo tu dovrai dimostrare la tua riconoscenza collaborando con me per il bene dei Mikaelson.”

Tristan era allibito: Elijah aveva ripreso il discorso esattamente dove era stato interrotto come se nulla fosse! Fare sesso con lui era stato soltanto un modo per renderlo più docile e accondiscendente? Con somma mortificazione Tristan dovette ammettere con se stesso che, se così era, aveva funzionato perfettamente: lui aveva un disperato bisogno di Elijah e ora capiva che poteva sentirsi completo solo restandogli accanto…

“In fondo non è quello che hai sempre voluto? Hai fatto di tutto per attirare la mia attenzione. Hai cercato la mia approvazione nei modi più sbagliati, è vero, ma adesso hai l’opportunità di ottenere ciò che desideri da mille anni: essere guidato ed educato da me, essere veramente la mia creatura.”

 _La sua creatura…_ il solo pensiero incendiava il sangue nelle vene di Tristan.

“E’ inutile che fingi indifferenza, mi hai dimostrato poco prima quanto tu sia indissolubilmente legato a me” riprese Elijah con un sorriso malizioso. “E anche adesso posso sentire il tuo cuore che batte furiosamente. Non puoi mentirmi e non puoi nascondermi niente, Tristan.”

Ancora una volta sconfitto, il giovane Conte chinò il capo. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi soddisfatto, finalmente Elijah aveva deciso di essere la sua guida, il suo mentore… ma le parole dell’Originale tradivano distacco e indifferenza, non era altro che il consueto senso del dovere a spingerlo a compiere questo passo.

“Credo di non avere comunque altra scelta, dato che sono tuo prigioniero” replicò Tristan, cercando di mascherare la sua amarezza.

“Oh, non fingere che ti dispiaccia, ti ho già spiegato che non puoi nascondermi niente. Dunque” continuò Elijah, “farai tutto quello che io ti dirò e ti metterai completamente al servizio della mia famiglia, anche se ciò significasse andare contro la tua stessa sorella.”

Tristan trasalì.

“Sai dov’è Aurora? Le avete fatto del male?”

“Non sappiamo dov’è, ma prima o poi si farà viva e allora ci servirà il tuo aiuto per ridurla a più miti consigli” ribatté l’Originale, non senza una certa soddisfazione.

“Io non farò _mai_ del male ad Aurora!” protestò Tristan.

“Magari non sarà necessario, per il bene di tutti” tagliò corto Elijah, “ma non è questo il punto. Tu obbedirai a me e collaborerai con i Mikaelson, non c’è altro da dire in proposito.”

Tristan stava per obiettare di nuovo, ma Elijah gli afferrò il mento tra le dita e lo obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non hai scelta. Tu sei legato a me ora e per sempre” gli disse. “Farai quello che ti dirò io.”

Lo lasciò andare e sorrise soddisfatto.

“Dunque siamo d’accordo” dichiarò, “e, per sancire la tua alleanza con noi, questa sera sarai ospite alla nostra tavola.”

_Un’altra cena? Non ci penso nemmeno, visto com’è andata a finire la prima…_

“Non credo proprio che accetterò il tuo cortese invito per una seconda cena con la famiglia Mikaelson” replicò Tristan, abbozzando un sorriso ironico e ostentando un tono leggero. “La prima non si è dimostrata poi così piacevole…”

“Non è previsto che tu abbia voce in capitolo e non ti è consentito rifiutare” tagliò corto Elijah. “Sei atteso alla nostra tavola per le otto in punto di stasera. Farò in modo che tu abbia un abito nuovo, dato che quello che indossi ora è… come dire… piuttosto _indecente_.”

Con sguardo sfrontato passò in rassegna la camicia e i pantaloni di Tristan che lui stesso aveva danneggiato nella frenesia della lussuria.

“Ci vediamo a cena, mio caro” concluse l’Originale. “E’ un vero piacere fare accordi con te.”

Detto ciò, Elijah se ne andò compiaciuto. Tristan rimase a guardarlo in silenzio finché non ebbe chiuso la porta della stanza, poi continuò a fissare la porta senza vederla. Mille pensieri confusi gli turbinavano in testa.

Si sentiva in trappola e allo stesso tempo coltivava la speranza di essere, finalmente, considerato alla pari da Elijah e dalla sua famiglia. Era preoccupato per Aurora, tuttavia pensava che, agendo dall’interno, avrebbe avuto maggiori possibilità di proteggerla. Ciò che lo turbava maggiormente era la sempre più potente consapevolezza di non potersi opporre ad Elijah, di essere totalmente asservito al legame di sangue con il suo Creatore.

Quella era la vera trappola alla quale non era in grado di sfuggire.

O forse sì? Aya gli aveva parlato di un incantesimo che poteva spezzare il legame tra la creatura e il Creatore, una magia che lo avrebbe finalmente liberato dalla sudditanza che provava da sempre per Elijah e che lo aveva condotto fin lì… Certo, il primo tentativo era fallito e aveva portato solo all’interruzione della linea di sangue di Klaus, ma davvero non sarebbe stato possibile provarci una seconda volta?

Ad ogni modo, al momento non poteva fare nulla. Avrebbe dovuto obbedire e partecipare alla cena con la famiglia Mikaelson.

 

**Fine prima parte**

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Il tavolo da pranzo nel patio del palazzo dei Mikaelson era pronto. Cibi e bevande ricercati, un’apparecchiatura elegante e raffinata degna di una vera serata mondana, fiori delicati ad abbellire il tutto… ma la vista dei Mikaelson quasi al completo già seduti in formazione, ognuno al suo posto, diede a Tristan, che scendeva le scale in quel momento per unirsi all’allegra compagnia, l’impressione di un plotone di esecuzione più che di una cena tra _amici_.

Il giovane Conte si fermò a metà della scala, valutando rapidamente le pochissime opzioni a sua disposizione. Con un certo nervosismo notò che Hayley Marshall era stata considerata parte della famiglia e che, come tale, sarebbe stata presente alla cena. I due posti a capotavola erano occupati da Elijah e Klaus, alla destra di Klaus sedeva, appunto, Hayley con Kol al suo fianco mentre, dal lato opposto del tavolo, vi era un posto vuoto che aspettava proprio lui, accanto all’ _adorabile_ Freya e alla destra di Elijah.

Beh, perlomeno non sarebbe stato costretto a guardare in faccia nessuno di loro… a parte Kol, che doveva ancora imparare a conoscere. Di lui conservava il ricordo di mille anni prima, quando lo aveva incontrato, ma in mille anni si può ben cambiare… o no?

Tristan si chiese che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse voltato le spalle a tutto il gruppo e avesse ripreso le scale per tornarsene in camera, ma poi decise che era meglio non rischiare di innervosire la famiglia al gran completo.

Vedendolo esitare, Kol fu il primo a spazientirsi.

“Allora, piccolo avvoltoio, hai intenzione di restare appollaiato sulle scale per tutta la serata o ti decidi a unirti a noi? Mi sto annoiando e vorrei iniziare a cenare” esclamò, in tono leggero. In realtà era più che altro curioso di vedere come si sarebbe svolta quella cena, lui che si era perso, suo malgrado, la precedente.

Elijah si alzò da tavola e con un sorriso beffardo fece per andare incontro all’ospite riluttante.

“Devo forse venire a porgerti il braccio per accompagnarti al tuo posto?” lo schernì.

Tristan trasalì e rimase spiazzato per un istante, il tempo di un battito, prima di rispondere a tono.

“Sono reduce da un prolungato annegamento, non sono uno storpio” replicò, mostrandosi il più dignitoso e sarcastico possibile e ignorando volutamente l’ambiguità nascosta nelle parole di Elijah. “Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per scendere le scale!”

Sollevò il capo e passò in rassegna tutti i presenti alla cena, studiandoli con i grandi occhi chiari come a dimostrare che non aveva paura di nessuno di loro e che non potevano fargli alcun male. Poi, fiero come un Principe, scese i gradini che gli restavano e senza ulteriori esitazioni andò a occupare il posto che gli era stato assegnato a quel maledetto tavolo.

Non appena si fu accomodato, fu Hayley a sbottare, sbattendo con rabbia il tovagliolo sul tavolo.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di partecipare ad una cena insieme a questo sadico assassino!” esclamò. “Avresti dovuto lasciarlo nel container dove l’avevamo imprigionato, Elijah. Cosa ti è saltato in mente di liberarlo e portarlo qui?”

“Non è curioso che Hayley abbia espresso i miei stessi dubbi?” commentò, ironico, Klaus.

“Nemmeno io sono al settimo cielo alla prospettiva di trascorrere una serata in tua compagnia, reginetta dei lupi” rispose soavemente Tristan. Non era certo lei a metterlo in crisi, la considerava troppo inferiore per tenerne conto. “Però è ciò che ha espressamente ordinato il _nobile Elijah_ e immagino che avrà i suoi motivi.”

“Infatti ci sono motivi ben precisi e importanti” intervenne Elijah, prima che la situazione degenerasse, “e, se la smetterete di battibeccarvi come bambinetti della Scuola d’Infanzia, magari avrò modo di spiegarvelo.”

“E’ stata lei a cominciare” precisò Tristan.

“Molto bene, ma sarai tu a finirla e prima del previsto, se non chiuderai la bocca e imparerai a mostrare un po’ di rispetto per la famiglia!” lo rimbeccò aspramente Elijah, con un tono talmente severo e duro da costringerlo ad abbassare il capo.

Klaus, Freya e Kol si guardarono sconcertati. Certo erano sollevati nel vedere che Elijah aveva il pieno controllo della situazione, ma la sua reazione verso Tristan era parsa eccessiva anche a loro: Klaus o Kol avrebbero, semmai, risposto con una battuta sarcastica sull’evidente petulanza e immaturità di Tristan, che non aveva trovato di meglio per difendersi che continuare a fare il gioco del _ha cominciato lei!_ , esattamente come un bambino dell’asilo infantile…

“Nonostante i vostri dubbi, io ho dei motivi ampiamente giustificabili per aver liberato Tristan dalla sua condanna e ho organizzato questa cena proprio per chiarirmi con voi una volta per tutte” dichiarò poi l’Originale, in tono autorevole. “Sappiamo tutti che la nostra famiglia è minacciata dalla Profezia e non solo: l’incantesimo delle streghe ha tolto a Klaus la sua discendenza, rendendolo più vulnerabile; ignoriamo dove si trovi Aurora e se, per caso, abbia recuperato l’ultimo proiettile di quercia bianca.”

“E così tu hai deciso di metterci in casa un altro pericoloso nemico, nel caso quelli che abbiamo già non ci bastassero” fece Kol, provocatorio, ma Elijah lo incenerì con uno sguardo.

“Lascia parlare gli adulti, Kol” reagì, mettendolo a tacere. “Tristan non rappresenta un pericolo in questo momento, perché non ha facoltà alcuna di prendere decisioni per suo conto o di fare le sue solite scelte sbagliate. Lo controllo continuamente e lui sa benissimo che, al minimo sgarro, potrei procurarmi un altro container…”

 _Questo c’era proprio bisogno di specificarlo?_ , si domandò Tristan, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul piatto e giocherellando con il cibo che non aveva nemmeno assaggiato.

“Tristan è molte cose, ma non è uno stupido e sa che, questa volta, non ci sarebbe scampo per lui” continuò Elijah, ignorando l’evidente turbamento del giovane. “Nessuno di voi ha calcolato i vantaggi che potrebbero derivarci dall’averlo come ostaggio?”

Klaus, Freya, Kol e Hayley si guardarono di nuovo, ma non seppero trovare una risposta. Kol aveva una mezza idea di tirar fuori una battuta sui vantaggi che _Elijah_ avrebbe tratto dal tenersi l’ostaggio in camera sua, ma pensò bene di sorvolare per non beccarsi un’altra lavata di capo.

“Tristan è ancora per molti il capo della Strix, e questo è un fatto” iniziò a enumerare l’Originale. “Finché c’era Aya, i membri della fratellanza avrebbero seguito lei, ma adesso che è morta dubito che siano così entusiasti di essere guidati da Marcel. Nutro anche molte perplessità sul fatto che possano essere fedeli a me, visto che erano così ansiosi di sbarazzarsi del legame di sangue. Ma Tristan, in qualche strano modo, è riuscito a farsi benvolere da loro e conta ancora senza dubbio diversi seguaci tra di loro.”

_In qualche strano modo… certo tu non lo potresti capire nemmeno tra un milione di anni!_

“Potrebbe essere perché io li ho soccorsi quando tu li hai abbandonati e sono stato loro vicino quando tu li hai traditi?” ipotizzò Tristan, ironico.

“I tuoi metodi non mi interessano e non sei autorizzato a parlare se non te lo concedo io” tagliò corto Elijah. “Ad ogni modo, è possibile che da Tristan accetterebbero anche l’ordine di proteggerci.”

 _E perché mai io dovrei dare loro quest’ordine?_ , si chiese il Conte De Martel, lasciando però la domanda prudentemente inespressa.

“Un altro fattore positivo da non sottovalutare è la possibilità, molto concreta, che Aurora, sapendo che Tristan è in mano nostra, commetta qualche imprudenza e ci permetta così di catturarla e farla finita con lei una volta per tutte” continuò a spiegare Elijah in tono convincente. I fratelli, la sorella ed Hayley lo ascoltavano con molta attenzione, mentre Tristan continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi sul piatto che aveva davanti come se da esso dipendesse la sua intera esistenza.

 _Puoi scordarti che Aurora sia così avventata,_ provò a illudersi, ma purtroppo sapeva bene che non era così. Aurora era imprevedibile e poteva costituire un pericolo sia per gli altri sia per se stessa.

Un sorriso compiaciuto affiorò sulle labbra di Elijah.

“Dunque non vogliamo brindare alla probabile risoluzione di tutti i nostri problemi?” invitò, alzando un calice di champagne. Gli altri, seppure convinti fino ad un certo punto, lo imitarono.

“Tristan, non ti unisci a noi?” lo provocò l’Originale. “Devo forse pensare che tu abbia già dimenticato che sei _costretto_ ad allearti con i Mikaelson?”

Mentre Klaus e gli altri si alzavano in piedi, pronti a brindare come aveva suggerito Elijah, Tristan si mosse con riluttanza, stringendo il calice in mano e osservando la bevanda che vi era dentro.

“Potremmo brindare al trionfo della famiglia Mikaelson su tutti i suoi nemici” propose Klaus.

“Vorrei essere così ottimista, fratello” ribatté Elijah con un sorriso. “Forse è preferibile brindare all’unione della nostra famiglia, sempre e per sempre solidale contro chiunque voglia fare del male a uno dei membri… e anche all’aver finalmente trovato un appropriato utilizzo per questa viscida e meschina creatura. Cosa ve ne pare?”

Kol scoppiò a ridere e fu il primo a unirsi al brindisi, poi Klaus e Freya seguirono il suo esempio e, per ultima, Hayley. La ragazza continuava a ritenere che _l’utilizzo più appropriato_ per Tristan sarebbe stato tenerlo imprigionato nel container in eterno oppure, in alternativa, farlo morire nel modo più atroce possibile.

Tristan aveva sopportato già tanto quella sera e il brindisi fu la classica goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Tentò di controllarsi, ma la rabbia e l’umiliazione che lo invasero furono talmente potenti da spingerlo a frantumare il calice di cristallo che teneva in mano, stringendolo ancora più forte.

“Tristan, ne hai combinata un’altra delle tue” lo irrise Elijah. “Quel bicchiere era di cristallo purissimo e faceva parte di un prezioso servizio del 1700 circa. Pare che fosse usato dagli Zar della famiglia Romanov…”

“Forse non avremmo dovuto usare il servizio da tavola migliore, visto che uno dei nostri ospiti non è altro che una bestia” rincarò Klaus.

Tristan lasciò cadere i frammenti del calice sul tavolo, mescolando lo champagne al sangue che gli scorreva tra le dita per i tagli che si era procurato. Ancora una volta il suo sguardo colmo di collera repressa si fissò su ognuno dei presenti, indugiando più a lungo sul suo Creatore. Quando ritenne di aver ritrovato un certo controllo sulla sua voce, parlò.

“Sono desolato per aver interrotto il vostro brindisi così sentito” disse, “ma mi sono reso conto solo ora di non aver ancora ringraziato Hayley per il gesto di misericordia e nobiltà d’animo che ha compiuto. Temo di averla sottovalutata e spero che mi perdonerà se le porgo i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti soltanto adesso.”

La ragazza rimase sbigottita, non riuscendo a capire che cosa volesse dire il Conte De Martel. Tuttavia anche gli altri non avevano compreso cosa significassero quelle parole sibilline e se fossero una sorta di minaccia.

“Non osare minacciarla…” iniziò Elijah, furente, ma Tristan si concesse il lusso di interromperlo.

“Minacciarla? E perché mai? Forse non mi hai ascoltato, del resto non è tua abitudine ascoltare gli altri quando parlano” sibilò. “Voglio davvero ringraziarla per un atto nobile che ha compiuto nei riguardi di una persona a me molto cara.”

E siccome nessuno pareva capire ancora a che cosa alludesse Tristan, il giovane abbozzò un sorriso ironico, pulì la mano sporca di sangue sulla tovaglia immacolata e si scostò di qualche passo, per comprendere tutto il gruppo nella sua visuale.

“Ti ringrazio, Hayley Marshall, per aver ucciso la mia grande amica e fedele alleata Aya” spiegò finalmente. “Tu, forse, credi di aver vendicato il tuo Jackson, quel povero cagnolino fedele che si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da te ad ogni occasione, ma non è così. In realtà, uccidendo Aya, tu le hai reso il servigio migliore che potessi concederle. Lei _voleva_ morire, perché non avrebbe sopportato l’umiliazione di continuare a sopravvivere asservita ad Elijah, ma lui, come sempre, era troppo codardo per esaudire il suo ultimo desiderio. Perciò grazie davvero, Hayley, dal più profondo del mio cuore, per aver concesso a una donna tanto fiera e coraggiosa la libertà e una morte onorevole, da eroina.”

“Se ci tieni tanto, posso fare lo stesso favore anche a te, ma ti assicuro che la tua morte non sarà affatto _onorevole_!” reagì Hayley, rabbiosa.

“Oppure posso pensarci io” si offrì Kol. “Sarebbe divertente schiacciare questo verme…”

“Nessuno farà niente” tuonò Elijah, con una rabbia così gelida da far ammutolire i suoi stessi fratelli.

Con un gesto brusco, afferrò Tristan per il polso e lo trascinò lontano dal tavolo, avviandosi poi con lui per la scalinata in ferro che conduceva ai piani superiori.

“Credevo di poterti ospitare alla mia tavola, insieme alla mia famiglia, ma ancora una volta hai dimostrato di essere soltanto una creatura abietta, che non merita altro che di restare segregata dove nessuno può vederla!” lo aggredì con ira, conducendolo a forza verso la sua camera.

“Chi vuoi prendere in giro?” replicò Tristan, non ancora domo. “Volevi solo farti bello davanti alla tua famiglia mostrando loro il presunto potere che hai su di me.”

“Presunto potere, eh?” ripeté Elijah con una strana luce negli occhi. Spinse il giovane Conte nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta a chiave, poi lo sbatté con veemenza contro il muro, inchiodandosi alla sua schiena, slacciandogli i pantaloni e facendoglieli calare sotto le ginocchia. Si sbottonò i suoi quel tanto che bastava per entrargli dentro bruscamente, spingendosi più forte che poteva nella sua carne morbida e strappandogli un grido, a malapena soffocato dal fatto che il volto di Tristan era premuto contro la parete. Lo possedette così, in un lungo e affannoso istante di pura lussuria e bestialità, per punirlo della sua arroganza, per ribadire chi deteneva il potere, ma soprattutto perché quel Tristan provocante e borioso lo aveva eccitato fino a fargli perdere ogni controllo.

Quando ebbe appagato l’istinto perverso che lo aveva acceso, Elijah si staccò dal giovane, ansimante e tremante, addossato alla parete; si riabbottonò i pantaloni e sistemò la giacca, poi scaraventò Tristan per terra, seminudo e ancora una volta umiliato e vinto.

“Non azzardarti mai più a fare questi giochetti di potere con me, Tristan” lo minacciò, in tono grave e severo, “o la prossima volta la punizione non si limiterà a qualcosa che piace anche a te, da quel pervertito piccolo mostro che sei!”

Voltandogli le spalle senza un’altra parola, tornò alla porta, la riaprì e, dopo esserne uscito, la richiuse a chiave per tornare dalla sua famiglia.

Ripresosi lentamente da un’aggressione che non si era aspettato e che, suo malgrado, gli aveva comunque fatto provare una sorta di piacere morboso e malsano di cui si vergognava atrocemente, Tristan si rivestì e, stremato fisicamente e psicologicamente, si lasciò cadere sul letto ad occhi chiusi.

Sì, Aya era stata fortunata, lei adesso era libera.

Ma lui… lui che cos’era?

Un prigioniero, un perseguitato, lo schiavo di un maledetto e invincibile asservimento…

 

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
